It's you
by keiLuvsme
Summary: Will yamato realize and confess?


Gokusen 3 fanfiction Rated : T

Warning: boyxboy

pairing: Yamato and Ren : it's you

Realization

Kazama Ren and Ogata Yamato's first impression to each other weren't that good. They were put into one class (3-D) . TOGETHER. Being together weren't a good idea either but there's nothing they can do about it now do they?

Soon Yamato found himself staring at ren all the time, maybe there's just always a first impression but his first impression of Ren were not like the Ren he sees daily. At first he sees ren as everyone does : Fighter, not giving up type and strong, but it's different from what from what is ren now: Simple, always have a smile on his face. Yamato doesn't know how to react when Ren's around but he tries to act normal. Sometimes Ren will found Yamato staring at him...

"What are you looking at yamato? Is there something in my face...?" Ren asked standing in front of yamato's desk

Yamato blushed. And blink several times before he could respond to ren

"Ah...eh... it's nothing..." He responds quickly but no taking away his eyes from ren's beautiful face.

They don't know why but they are staring at each other. When Yamaguchi notice.

"Hey! you two stop talking with your eyes "Yamaguchi demanded

The whole class suddenly turn their eyes on their two classmates. The crowd cheer...They immediately look away from each other.

Ren blushed.

Yamato's heart beat faster.

"Sorry" they both said.

Its lunch time, yamato together with Honjo and Kamiya were eating when Kamiya suddenly asked:

"Hey ... ne ... yamato I was just wondering when are you going o tell him your feelings?"

"Huh ... 'Him'... who?" yamato returnd the question

"Who ..? Who do you think... don't play stupid, yamato we know you" honjo said

...

Silence between them

...

"Ren's nice" honjo said quietly

Yamato and Kamiya both look at Honjo

"What?" Honjo asked out of curiosity

Silence...

"I'm scared "Yamato said

"Why" Kamiya asked

"What if ... what if he doesn't like me? this kind of guy " he said pointing himself

"Well bro, you got to risk maybe this risk will give you your happiness." Honjo suggested

"I agree..." Kamiya said, giving Honjo thumbs up...

"What if he turns me down?" Yamato asked worriedly

"Nobody knows only Ren can answer you to that, go get your ass to him yourself before anyone does" Honjo said

"I also agree to that... where did you get that?" Kamiya asked

"I don't know ... it just slipped up into my mind and then out of my mouth..." Honjo said

The three of them were walking to go back to their classroom when Yamato realize: _THEY were right , nothing's going to happen , I will never find the answers if I just keep staring at him...he needs to know ... he suppose to know how I truly feels... NOW... _ he walks the other way to search for Ren...

"Hey, were did Yamato go?" Honjo asked

"He was just ... Here a while ago" Kamiya said

"I think things will be interesting from now on" Honjo said

"You think so...?" Kamiya asked

"Yeah" Honjo respond

Confession

Yamato didn't find it hard to search for Ren , he knows the place where Ren is...Roof top... he found him sleeping at the other side off the roof where is no rays of sunshine. Ren's sleeping . just like an slowly stroke his fingers on Ren's soft hair. Ren groaned . Yamato just couldn't take away his eyes from ren's beautiful face , his soft lips that he would like to kiss all the Yamato found himself kissing Ren's forehead. The Sleepy boy suddenly woke up when he feels like someone kissing him...yamato notice the younger boy has woken up... there's a silence between them... no one speak ... like their enjoying just looking at each other...

Yamato break the silence...

" uhm... sorry i did not supposed to do that it's just that I-..." Yamato said, looking at the ground to find some answers when he saw Ren's sketch pad .Suprised. He pick it up.

" You draw this?" yamato asked suprisedly , never thought he will find sketches of him on Ren's sketch pad...

"uhm...yeah ... I'm sorry i'm not spying or you or something ... i just found myself happy when i was drawing you..." Ren said still catching his breath...

"it's okay... it's beautiful... i just can't believe you-..." yamato's words were cut when ren took the pad on yamato's hand and stoop up

"Maybe... we should just forget what just happened , okay?" Ren said looking down he was about to leave when yamato took his arm and force him to face to him and kiss him on the lips..

The kiss wasn't forcefull ...Ren was shock by the sudden action of his friend..

Yamato break the kiss.

Ren was still catching his breath ... he can't speak even if he want to

'_what should i suppose to say then' _Ren asked himself...

" I can't let this go , let _you _go now is the right time I'm ready to tell you how much I...I... I love you , maybe our first impression wasn't that good but it gave me the way and the chance to look forward , to tell you how musch i love you from the momnt i laid my eyes on you , for so long . just today i realized how jerk i was to let you not know because i'm scared ... I'm sorry ..." Yamato was catching his breath when he stop.

Ren on the other hand was still in shock , staring at him... then he notice tears fell down from his eyes ... oh how long hw have been waiting for those words to come out from yamato . Everytime yamato look at him he knew there's something ... then he found himself drawing yamato whenever yamato was sad, happy , angry , mad , almost crying , mking puppy eyes. He remember how much he love those expressions . He cried more and put his head on yamato's shoulder...

"why are you crying? , Am I too late? , do you already have someone you love?" yamato asked while hugging Ren... He make him closer

"you , how can you make me wait , how can you not let me know all this time , your only staring at me from the corner..." Ren cried more

Yamato chuckled..._'how cute'_ he thought. He release ren from his arm... and look at him right in the eyes...

" i'm sorry... i didn't have the confidence to do it earlier. Just now i realized that i can't lose you to anyone because i really love you ..." yamato said brushing his fingers on the other boy's cheecks , and he leaned for a kiss.

Ren broke the kiss...

" i love you too... it's always been you , yamato ,it's you" Ren said , giving yamato a quick kiss...

End

My first fic...I finally made it ...


End file.
